headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Jost Ellon
| type = Child | race = | gender = | base of operations = Dodz | known relatives = Unnamed parents (deceased) | status = Unknown | year of birth = Unknown | year of death = N/A | first appearance = ''Star Wars: Droids'' #1 | played by = N/A }} Jost Ellon was a character featured in the comic book series Star Wars: Droids. He is considered an "s-canon" character as his existence predates any consistent effort to maintain continuity within the Star Wars Universe. Biography Jost Ellon was a young boy who lived on the planet known as Dodz. Without any true family, he took to living in the ruins of a work shop once owned by a crystal merchant named Lott Kemp. Jost Ellon met the protocol droid C-3PO and his astromech companion R2-D2 who had come to Dodz on assignment from the Intergalactic Droid Agency. They were to be put into service to Lott Kemp, but as Lott had apparently fled Dodz, they elected to remain behind to assist Jost Ellon. Jost told the droids how the local Governor, a greedy alien named Kugg, levied stiff tax increases on the citizens and when they failed to pay, he sent his Destroyer droid after them. When Threepio asked Jost about his family he told him that his family were one of the first victims of Kugg's tyranny. Threepio assisted Jost in uncovering his latest acquisition, an antique droid model known as the Ranger X-One. They effected repairs on the droid who and when it was fully assembled, stood nearly three meters tall. Jost was confident that the Ranger X-One, though outdated, could prove effective against Kugg's Destroyer droid. He brought the Ranger X-One to the town's City Council, but found that he was too late. Governor Kugg had already deployed the Destroyer to scare the City Council members into supporting his latest tax increase. The following day, Jost, Threepio, Artoo and the Ranger X-One went to find Governor Kugg to challenge his destroyer. The two droids began fighting, but it quickly became evident that the Destroyer was the superior model. Jost tried to intervene, but the droid backhanded him, sending him sprawling. With an assist from Artoo, the Ranger X-One was able to defeat the Destroyer, but fused its own circuits in the process. It mattered little however, as the City Council members were now in a position to depose Governor Kugg without fear of reprisal. They all thanked Jost for their help who told them that the only thanks he would accept is for them to remember the noble sacrifice the silent Ranger X-One made for the people of Dodz. In recognition of the droid's bravery, they left his frozen frame on the hilltop where he fought as a memorial. Star Wars: Droids, Volume 1 #1 Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by Dave Manak and John Romita, Sr. based on concepts originally developed by George Lucas. See also References ----